1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method and a printed matter.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer is in wide use, which forms an image by ejecting an ink. With regard to the ink jet type printer like this, a printing style is considered which forms the image, which is observed from the medium side, by ejecting a color ink and a glitter ink onto a transparent medium.
JP-A-2004-122505 discloses that a printed matter is provided in such a manner that at least one color of a print portion printed in multiple colors is determined as a latent image and the latent image print portion has a greater amount of specular reflection than other print portion. JP-A-8-150800 discloses that a flat portion creating the specular reflection light in a concave and convex pattern is formed, and in a case where the flat portion is color-copied, the flat portion appears in black. Furthermore, JP-A-10-000850 discloses that a color is printed on a metallic base, but the color does not cover the whole metallic substance.
JP-A-2004-122496 discloses that glossiness is changed by controlling the degree to which droplets are integrated into one piece. JP-A-2011-183677 discloses that a special glossy ink and a dye color ink are discharged. JP-A-2010-52244 discloses that an image layer and a special glossy layer are superimposed on a print medium.
A copying machine performs the copying by detecting a color resulting from a diffuse reflection light. The case is considered where an image that is observed from the transparent medium side is formed in the opposite side of the observing side and the copying is performed from the transparent medium side. The formation of a color image having a glittering background is different from the formation of the color image not having the glittering background in terms of rates of diffuse reflection light and specular reflection light. When the rate of the diffuse reflection light is decreased and the rate of the specular reflection light is increased, the color of the printed matter is difficult to detect from the diffuse reflection light, and the resulting copy of the color image may not be appropriately obtained. On the other hand, when the rate of the specular reflection light is decreased and the rate of the diffuse reflection light is increased, a disadvantage occurs in that the copying is made possible in a case where the copying is not caused to be performed. Consequently, in a case of forming the image having the glittering background in the transparent medium, it is preferable that the degree to which the copying is able to be performed is controllable.